A Blessing in Disguise
by The Loved And Unloved
Summary: Gaz was just an average girl that was labeled 'goth.' Trying to careless about social statuses, she meets a boy, that might just have more than just social anxiety. What is he hiding? Gaz has something to hide too and it might just impact this boy's life. Remember, life always has ups and downs...but what happens when you go down, and you can't get back up? *Alternative Universe*
1. Chapter 1: School

**~ A Blessing in Disguise ~**

_**Chapter 1: School**_

High school is not the most exciting place to be when you're not a Senor. Being a Freshman is probably the worst year you're going to come across, other than 6th, 7th, and 8th grade. Grade school is the worst; everyone is going through puberty. Guys want to hump everything in sight, and girls start to get curves and think they need to lose their V-Card to be considered _'cool.' _

High school isn't much different, just everyone's older, taller, and have better reasons for doing things. Not every guy and chick think this way though, just most of the population at Cape High. But they're some pretty decent people, but of course you have the groups people are shoved in based off appearance, social life, and intelligence level.

The nerdy, the prepy, the sporty, the social withdrawn, and the gothic people. And there's the just the normal people that try fitting into the popular crowd, but obviously not getting far.

Gaz, a 9th grader was just siting there in the back of the classroom, gazing off into her own little world. Math was never a favorite subject for anyone, except the nerds and cheeks with no social life at all.

Mr. Burn was a seventy-three year old man, still teaching the class Gaz hated. She almost fell asleep four times in just forty minutes alone. There was just roughly about forty minutes left of class until she had to go to reading.

_'Why was math ever invented? I guess it's needed for science and stuff, but I'm not going to become an engineer or math person, or even a scientist. I want to become a writer..or an artist...if I even get that far,' _She thought while staring out the window.

She saw a bright blue hue reflecting the white clouds in the vibrant sky. There was a big, healthy tree with eye popping green leaves slightly blowing in the breeze. On the visible branches, there were birds. The birds were chirping; singing a tune to its fellow companions. They flew across the beautiful indigo portrait; slowly disappearing in the distant. As the sun shined down, through the clean window.

Gaz tried to smile, but realized that smiling couldn't help her..

"GAZ!" Mr. Burn yelled from the front of the room. He had written math _problems_ on the SmartBoard.

She peered up with no frightened posture or facial expression. Not even when all the other classmates were giving her glares. She just stared at the teacher, blankly.

"Yes, Sir?" Her reply was cold shouldered.

"Can you answer this problem, since you just love to stare off into space," He placed his hands on his hips when replying in a sassy tone.

The whole class started to snicker amoungst themselves. But Gaz wasn't at all fazed; she stood up and slowly approached the moody teacher. He handed her the pen-like-marker for the SmartBoard. She worked it out for a few minutes, and got X=14. She was correct.

Mr. Burn was trying to get her to look bad, but the old fart was sadly mistaken by her intelligence level. Did he not know her dad was a scientist? She knew everything that was needed to be known, but just didn't care for math.

"Very good..Gaz." He said kind of annoyed. He then told her to return back to her seat. She did, but just as their teacher was going to explain the process of finding the value for X. Then there was a new kid that came through the doors.

He was the average height for a Freshman, he had neon green hair that came right past his eyebrows, black skinny jeans, and a red-pinkish T-shirt. He had this weird looking backpack, and black& white sneakers. His skin was pale and flawless. He had terror in his blue eyes by the scene of over twenty students staring at him, but Gaz just looked away as she rolled her eyes.

_'This kid, wow. He's bound to get made fun of because of his green hair. I never was for my purple hair, but he's a guy. So little man, brace yourself for the "G" word..' _It sickened her that some people had the nerve to put down other people for being different, or just having a slight flaw. No one's perfect, but in today's society, it doesn't matter.

The old man was chatting with the new student for a couple of minutes before sending him to his seat. He sat in front of Gaz with a tense posture while blindly setting down his bag. He had the body language as if he wanted to bolt out from the classroom. But they all had about 30 more minutes until the bell rang.

People were trying too hard not to break out in laughter, but the purple haired teen just remained motionless, until she started to stare out the window again. But she wasn't the only one gazing out from the room.

This green haired kid was as well, but had teary eyes. Gaz wanted to ask, but decided questions weren't to be asked at the present time.

"So Zimardo, do you know anything about math?" The teacher asked suddenly. He jumped a little before refocusing his eyes onto the teacher.

"Please, call me Zim," His voice was a little nervous and uncertain.

"Okay, _Zim. _Know anything about Math?" The bold man restated.

He hesitated to respond, so he didn't. The giggles started to echo inside his head from the other teens around him.

She stared at the back of his head; wondering why he wasn't replying back to one of the most strictest teachers in Cape High. Even with the laughs from the fellow students, it's crazy to not to reply back to this teacher.

"Well?" He continued to push for an answer, but the old fart was unsuccessful. Zim just shrugged anxiously with sweat streaming down the sides of his face.

"Okay then. Now class, we're going to evaluate this problem that Gaz has solved for us," Mr. Burn just went on with teaching.

Zim turned around to get into his backpack he had set down when he sat there. While doing so, he made eye contact with the girl that sat behind him. He smiled nervously as he snatched out his notebook that had neat writing on the cover saying _'math.' _But Gaz just smirked and looked off into space. That's when the new kid just turned back around, still very shaky.

_'He's so nervous..wonder why. Maybe the nervous of being the new kid. Zim..what a weird name. But of course my name is Gabriela, and I have everyone call me Gaz instead. Still, why is this kid so shaky?' _Gaz was wondering about this new kid, but decided to remain silent...at least for now.

The next thirty or so minutes, seemed to fly on by. The bell rang, and everyone from the halls seemed to flood out from their rooms. Gaz just walked out calmly, and was about to go upstairs to reading class. Until she was stopped by a familiar face.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first Invader Zim fanfic! Please tell me if I should continue this (:**


	2. Chapter 2: Escorting

**~ A Blessing in Disguise ~**

_**Chapter 2: Escorting**_

Gaz was stopped by a familiar face. She knew who it was just by the hair. It was Zim, the new kid. He had tapped her on the shoulder before speaking. She didn't like being touched, especially by strangers.

His face was coated in nervousness, it seemed like breathing was impossible for him at the moment. "Can..you, um..tell me where this...class is?" He scratched the back of his head while looking off in the distance to where many kids were walking to class, or just in the halls chatting amongst themselves.

Gaz stared at him, blankly. Her eyes locked onto his, trying to make him feel even more uncomfortable. It didn't seem to work, considering he was still standing there in the middle of the hallway with her. Still very uneasy, he manged to hoarse out, "Please..?"

The purple haired teenage girl, just sighed in annoyance. She snatched the paper from his hands unexpectedly; he jumped back a little as if he was startled by the sudden gesture.

"Sure..it's..um..upstairs.." She sighed while rolling her eyes, "All the way across the other side of the school..." She started to walk of away from the greened haired boy. He looked both ways until he stumbled after her.

_'I didn't think this dude would ever ask me to escort him to anything. He should fear me like everyone does, except my own group of friends..' _Gaz thought as she peered down at the paper of all his classes. She realized she had not only math, but also Art with him. _'Great, I have another class with this weirdo...I still wonder what's up with this new kid.' _Gaz rolled her eyes.

She turned her head and looked at Zim. He was far behind, jerking his head back and forth anxiously; with his hands in his pant's pockets'.

Zim seemed to be a normal, an everyday teenage boy. Minus the green hair, he could fit in easily. But why was he asking Gaz for help?

Gaz was _goth. _Well, that's how everyone at school labeled her anyways. She didn't think putting herself in a certain group with a name was kosher; she just found it shallow and pointless.

Her hair was short and had a dark plum purple shade to it. She wore black laced gloves all up her arms, with black fishnets on her legs. Purple high tops, and a skull dress that came just right above her knees. She caked on the eyeliner and black lipstick. Gaz also wore studs in her earlobes, and had her nose, lips, and eyebrow pierced. As a spiked choker occupied her neck. She appeared more punk than goth, but school labels didn't really see the difference in that.

In school, people are going to judge you, hate you, rate you, and make you feel like shit, but it's what you take in deep what makes you. Gaz? She didn't care about social statuses. After _the news_ she received; nothing bothered her; she didn't care what people said about her. If people liked her, that's cool, if they didn't that's cool too. She knew the worse sides of life, she was in fact living with it at the moment, but people hating you was most certainly not the worst part by any means.

Suddenly, a familiar shaky voice spoke up in silence between them.

"So..um..what's you're name?" Zim asked, while walking a tad bit faster than previously.

_'Oh great, now he's trying to make small talk, I thought he didn't like talking..maybe I should just ignore him..oh screw it.' _She though before actually answering his question.

"Gaz," She said plainly with not much effort or emotion. Her head was still facing the same direction as before, straight.

He hesitated to answer back. "Oh, well hi. I'm Zim.." They were walking side by side with each other now, as he caught up with her.

There was silence followed by his introduction.

They started to run up the stairs as all the students started to thin out. She knew she was going to be late now... And Miss. Golden wasn't going to be very pleasant with it.

_'Maybe it was a wrong idea to ask her to help me..she seems very angry..or maybe that's just her personality,' _Zim thought nervously. he was about to speak up, but he was reluctant to even open his mouth in front of her. He thought she was going to slap him if he even spoke..

The final bell rang, and Gaz grunted in irritation. _'URHG! I'm gonna be majorly scolded for being late. Ah well. I have a good excuse..' _She thought has their destination came closer into view, _'Why is he looking at me weird? I knew he thought I was an odd person to be around.' _

"Why so scared little man?" Gaz asked while cocking her head in his direction. He was a bit startled by the sudden question.

He smiled before he answered. "I have anxiety..." He stared off into space with a saddened facial expression. Gaz was a little stunned, but not completely overwhelmed. She just thought he didn't like people, but now he actually had a reason for being so _socially awkward._

"Ohh..I see.." She was lost for words in a responds. Zim just shrugged.

"Yea...it sucks.." Before she could answer him, he ran up to the door that was his classroom.

"Thanks for helping me find...my..um CLASSROOM! Hehee..yea...thanks..Gaz.." He quickly jumped in before she could reply. This boy liked leaving before she could even find the right words to say.

She sighed and went into the classroom in the other building.

Gaz had many questions. Like, why did he feel the need to talk to her if he was socially awkward? Why did he seem more troubled than just having anxiety? And why did he chose her? Gaz didn't think she was special at all..

After about ten minutes of being yelled at by her teacher, she finally got her words in. She explained how she was helping a new student find his way to his classroom. She wasn't punished, so she just sat down in her assigned seat.

_This was only the beginning._

* * *

**A/N's: Heyy. I hope you liked chapter two..I know it's kind of boring. Hopefully, I'll get some interesting chapters up in the future :D**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Reading Class Then Lunch

**~ A Blessing in Disguise ~**

_**Chapter 3: **__Reading Class Then Lunch_

Gaz was sitting in the very front of Miss. Golden's classroom, trying so hard to not fall asleep. It was like being in Mr. Burn's classroom, but minus the man part. She was just as strict, as bossy, as pushy , and annoying like him. And she was about twenty-five. How can this girl be so irritating?

The desk she was sitting at seemed to be one for elementary school. A little dent was made so it could hold your pencils, and there was open space inside to store all your books and other school supplies. Usually in high school around these parts you get a table and chair as your desk. And 9/10 you share it with someone else. Except her math class, her bitchy teacher doesn't like teenagers having the slightest enjoyment as like sitting next to someone. And this purple haired teen was just fine with that; people loathed her and she disliked them as well.

Gaz never carried much with her, only what she needed for each class for the day. Like for math is was her spiral notebook for taking notes and coping down the problems they do on the board, English was her textbook and notebook for journal entries, art was just computer paper and a pencil, and then she had a free period at the end of the day to do what ever she wants. Besides, who needs a desk to store shit if you have a backpack for that?

_'Wow... I really need to start living life more, uh? Well..nah. Not much to live for, other than video games and writing or drawing. But I can't help but wonder why I just don't go an-' _Miss. Golden cut through her thoughts as she hit her desk for her attention.

"Little Missy, pay attention. English is very important." Her back was straight and her face was bitter.

She just look up at her in a daze, not really caring what happens at that point in time. _'Oh my gosh..her face looks so funny when she crinkles her nose like that. She dresses like we're in the middle of a war and she's young! What's wrong with her?' _This Freshman smiled, trying to hold back her laughter. She quickly cover her own mouth.

"What's so funny Mrs. Membrane?" Her teacher was getting anger with each second. But Gaz thought this would be the best moment to talk back to her.

"Miss. Golden?" She started out soft and easy before going in for the kill. Her teacher leaned in a little closer; no longer having her back straight.

"Yes Gaz?" She smiled wickedly at the teen, she kind of made her cringe inside.

"English is very important, correct?" She smiled deeply at her teacher.

Her reading teacher cocked an eyebrow before clearing her throat to speak, "Um, yes it is ma'am." She placed her hands behind her back and regained her strong posture, unsure of where her student was going with this.

"Then you should know from what you said to me only minutes before when you said 'Mrs. Membrane', that it's really 'Miss' not 'Mrs.' I'm just saying." She relaxed her muscles and leaned back in her chair; which was a major safety violation.

Miss. Golden twitched in annoyance as whispers and giggles were spread all across the room. Gaz wasn't at all fazed, and she had forgotten about the boy from earlier as she smiled to herself before standing up while throwing her backpack onto her shoulders. The bell then rang. And as she walked through the classroom door, she knew she'd be high-fived by many for her words.

No one could ever find a mistake in how Miss Golden taught or how she talked. She always used proper grammar and spelled everything correctly, that was until today that is.

**~;~**

_'How am I ever going to fit in? I've tried so hard for too long onto how. I guess no one is ever meant to be my friend... not even my family likes me, or maybe that's just how I see it. People think I can't hear their whispers; about how I look gay with my hair, how I look so stupid. They don't even know I hate guys, I just hate them so much..even no I am of the same gender. They think I don't know what they mean. They treat me like I'm not from here, not meant to be alive here on earth. I feel like I can't even be quiet without getting judged..' _Zim thought with tears almost forming in his blue orbs.

He held them back with such strength, but also very quietly. No one could see the pain in his eyes, not even his own mom could. He kept his chin up and tried putting a brave front on, even no he just wanted to give up.

Zim was walking down the hall, almost making his way towards the door to head down the stairs to lunch, when suddenly he felt to hands on him; someone pushed him to the ground before he even got there. He hit his head on the wall to form a headache, but not strong enough to cause a concussion. He placed his hand on his head to try and stop the dizziness forming; everyone around him was a double.

He could hear the laughs and cackles of the students surrounding him; making sneer remarks on how gay he was that he fell. Not one of them lending a hand to help him up. This is what he meant, people always thinking what they want without ever really knowing. He winced in pain from his head throbbing and the rude comments of the people around him.

He wasn't sure who pushed him, but why did it even matter anyways? No one liked him anyways, so there was no point in fighting back to redeem something that will surely be shattered in the long run. He tried getting up, but each time he did, someone would just shove him back down. He heard snaps from phones, ipods, and cameras. Zim thought some of them were recording this as well.

Just as this green haired teenager was about to give up, a familiar voice rang in his ears. "What the hell?! Why do you fucking assholes got to pick on every new kid, uh?" Gaz shoved them to the floor with a hiss in her voice. She was mighty strong for her height; she shoved the butts who were behind this to the ground and spat in their faces.

"Ew, goth girl is here. Let's ditch these losers." The head of the pack stated before gesturing his hand to his peps that it was time to bale.

She sighed as they went out from her sights. She peered over at Zim, tears marking his face. He had been humiliated, and he didn't want her seeing him like this. He covered his face with his hands and wiped away the wetness on his cheeks.

"Hey Zim, get up little man," She spoke softly with a smile on her face. She lend him a hand to help pull him up, so he took it after hesitating for a few seconds. "You okay?" She asked already knowing the answer. But he didn't respond to her, he didn't even look her in the eyes. He hung his head down, walking away from her. Gaz was about to grab back his attention, but didn't know what to say.

She closed her eyes and sighed. _'Poor kid...I knew he was going to get beat up or bullied for how he looked. I just wish I knew why he doesn't stick with me and my friends for now. Things get better Zim...remember that..' _She scolded herself for saying that last part. She seem like such a poser for saying that; she always said to herself that things get worse, not better. But perhaps he's a lucky ducky and things do get better for him..

A voice broke her thoughts and reeled her back into her surroundings. "Girl, we gotta get going to lunch soon," Her best friend Jake stated with a smirk. She looked back at him and smiled, "Sorry..I just really hate the populars...and feel bad for that kid.."

"Do you even know him?" He replied back rather curious. He took a few steps toward her, as did their other friends that were behind Jake.

"Yeah, we have two classes together.." She trailed off rethinking her life. _'I wonder what that kid is hiding..and I wonder if I should continue to cover up my secrets..'_

"Okay bud, let's get going." He wrapped his arm around her like he would all his friends. Gaz, Jake and the rest of their group headed to lunch.

She couldn't stop thinking about what he might be hiding and comparing to what she is hiding. Even when all her friends where laughing and making jokes; Gaz zoned them out and focused on herself and Zim with a big frown.

**~;~**

Zim sat at lunch all alone, looking around seeing everybody so happy. They were talking to their friends, boyfriends, girlfriends, getting lunch, or just standing around casually. But he was the one to always sit alone; now he was just lost in his thoughts.

_'Why did Gaz do that? Why!? She didn't have to, she could have been like everybody else and just walk on by or take photos, or even make a video. Gosh..why? Why do I have to be so stupid looking? Urgh! She saved my butt..but still...why? I know I keep asking that, but why? I'm just an annoying kid that has problems..but she can't possibly know that. No one does...' _He trailed off as he put his head down on the lunch table; his head was still pounding from earlier.

Suddenly he felt the presence of someone else, but didn't bother to even look up at who it might be. For all he knew, it could be one of those horrible kids from before. Despite that thought, the person cleared their throat; by the sounds of it, it seemed to be a guy. Zim tensed up in terror.

But somehow he lifted up his head from the table and saw the boy in front of him. He sighed in relief that is wasn't anyone he could see from the crowd surrounding him upstairs. He looked really dorky to even come close. He had black frames for glasses and his hair was black and really messy, but it looked like it was styled with hair gel to look like that. He was tanner than Zim, but had dark brown eyes. He smiled at him, but his guard wasn't down for a minute. Then out of no where, the boy in front of him started talking.

"Hi, I'm Dib, what's your name?"

* * *

**A/N's: Man...it's been forever..hasn't it? Sorry, I just had a brain-fart on how to write chapter 3. Well, here it is! I thought to introduce Dib into it somewhere along the line. More on him in ch.4. When will that be posted? I have no idea! xD**

**Sorry for the long wait...I hope you guys don't hate me? D; **

**Please Review my lovelies!**

**-The Loved And Unloved**


End file.
